KAEX Challenge 50ShadesOfKA presents PEARLS
by Cubbie And Chris
Summary: This stand-alone mini-fanfic is written by husband-and-wife team Chris and Cubbie; the mini-fanfic's a reply to KAEX Challenge #FiftyShadesOfKA; based from the Nicktoons Voltron Force universe and set around 8yrs after ep26:Black (after the battle of two castles); FOR MATURE READERS ONLY. READER BEWARE. ADULT THEMED mini-fanfic. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Notes

This stand-alone mini-fanfic/ ficlet is a reply to KAEX Challenge #FiftyShadesOfKA last December 2012. The story's background is based from the Nicktoons Voltron Force universe (with a touch of Panthera Force lore) and set around 8 years after episode 26 : Black (after the battle of two castles) : it is Queen and King of Arus' eighth wedding anniversary.

This is also the first mini-fanfic that is co-written with hubby Christian (who normally is my silent grammar police / beta-reader).

Would like to thank snarktronforce for their nod / approval / blessing on our fanfic esp the names of Keith and Allura's kids and Sven and Melle's kids. *waves at Cheetoy* If you want to see what the kids look like, please visit cheetoy at deviantart dot com

This story was inspired by a previous email discussion i had with AHLondon and KittyLynne *waves* *exagerrated wink* i dedicate this fanfic to all mums out there esp this coming Valentine's Day.

This mini-fanfic is for MATURE READERS ONLY. IT CONTAINS ADULT THEMES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Insert obligatory disclaimer that we don't own Voltron etc etc.

Without further ado,

KAEX CHALLENGE 50ShadesOfKA

Presents

"**PEARLS**"

By Chris and Cubbie

She was all aglow. Her cheeks were flushed, her smile radiant and her ethereal green eyes bright and beautiful. Today marked Allura's eighth year of marriage to Keith.

Eight glorious, blissful and peaceful years married to the love of her life, her soul mate and best friend Commander Keith Kogane, Black Knight Protector and King of Arus. Their eighth wedding anniversary also marked the eighth year since Keith and Allura were crowned King and Queen of Arus. The number eight was considered important in Arusian numerology: the symbol of infinity, of the balance of energy, and of harmony.

A formal ceremony was held to celebrate this auspicious occasion. Keith and Allura were seated in their formal thrones, dressed in ceremonial robes, with all the pomp and circumstance of the royal court, however the ceremony was truncated to a more tolerable one hour, as opposed to the traditional four-hour affair more common in the days of old. Despite this, it was a challenge to get their two young children to sit still and enjoy the festivities.

With peace reigning across the galaxy, the planet's population increased significantly with the birth of new generation of Arusians, mostly the under the age of seven. There had been a baby boom soon after Allura and Keith had announced the birth of their first child Prince Akira Kogane seven years ago, followed by Princess Faye Ariaane just over two years ago.

Young Prince Aki had raven-black hair like his dad and green eyes like his mum. Toddler Princess Ari had inherited her father's tanned complexion and turquoise blue eyes, and her mother's wavy cornflower yellow hair.

Arus was now literally the centre of the universe. Sometime four years ago, the Galaxy Alliance Council headquarters was finally moved to Arus, including the GA Flight Academy and the Intelligence branch. Suddenly, Arus was transformed into a bustling planetary hub, with the Castle of Lions as its nerve centre. Yet despite all these changes, the Arusians remained centred, calm, and empathic citizens of the galaxy.

And this was evident with its monarchs who, despite looking like they had stepped out either from some fairy tale or top glamour holo-magazine, showed the people that they were still so very much in love with each other.

As they sat on their thrones, Keith would hold and caress Allura's hand as they listened throughout the speeches of the different dignitaries, council members, elders, and empaths bestowed a series of formal blessings upon the royal couple. Keith would solemnly smile and nod throughout the proceedings, never releasing his wife's hand, running his thumb over her knuckles, and often raising her hand to his lips.

Their significant displays of affection were not lost on their legions of fans throughout the universe, who had swooned over the couple long before they were married, long before Allura was Queen, when she was both princess and the pilot of the Blue Lion, and when Keith was captain of the Voltron Force, before he knew he was part Arusian and a royal Knight of Arus.

His touch continued to send shivers down her spine. She was breathless, and her lips parted as she slowly shifted in her seat. Each stroke of his thumb over her hand made her feel heady, hot and bothered. Her need for him had considerably increased in the last hour. Those mesmerising turquoise eyes continued to make her melt. Keith's eyes twinkled. Allura felt as if he was sending her electric shocks through her bond. She tried very, _very_ hard to contain herself, not to quiver at his touch. It was _his_ idea to do this to her. His last-minute idea. She didn't know it would affect her _this_ much.

_:: What have you done to me? :: _Allura squirmed and panted through their bond. She tried her utmost regal self to stay straight-faced throughout the ordeal _:: You are an evil, evil man Kogane ::_ she growled. _Oh. My. I... must.. .not... move..._

A thousand eyes were upon them. Why did she have to relent to his wishes this morning?

_Breathe… Allura… Breathe… _

_:: Oh goddess… I need you! I need you Keith! :: _The fire below her navel ignited and began to consume her. Her composure was fraying at the edges.

_:: Behave, wife ::_ Keith mirthfully replied through their telepathic bonds. There was a hint of a smile on his lips. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and kissed it. He continued to hold his calm, and his expressionless deadpan look.

Her ordeal would come to an end very soon as the formal proceedings wrapped up and everyone moved toward the royal banquet in the adjoining hall. They had thirty minutes to freshen up before presiding over the banquet and greeting well-wishers. This would be one very, _very_ long day. It was only 10:55 A.M.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

9:25 AM

Their Majesties had a retinue of assistants always at the ready mostly during the day, from an aide-de-camp for His Majesty the King, and a chief-of-staff for Her Majesty the Queen for their administrative functions and duties. They also had personal assistants to coordinate all their schedules, whether official or social events. Their children would still have Nanny Hys. She supervised the little ones' schedules with a team of nannies and tutors for each child.

But Allura, despite being Queen, preferred not to have ladies-in-waiting. They already had way too many staff as it was. Besides, she and Keith valued their privacy, especially in the inner sanctum of their resplendent stately bedroom. Although Nanny would occasionally call to check on Allura (old habits being hard to break), this was one queen who preferred to dress on her own, thank you very much. And if she did need help with dressing (or otherwise), her husband was only too willing to lend both his hands.

Keith just couldn't help it. He especially loved his wife's varying states of undress, especially now that she wore...  
_What are those? Are those…new?_ Keith thought, arching an eyebrow and grinning as his body immediately responded with lust over his wife.

His bond roared with approval.

Having been married to the woman of his dreams for nearly eight years, Keith had come to know, accept and answer Allura's different needs. They had unlocked each other's unrelenting and insatiable passion for one another. Gone were the days when Keith had exerted the utmost level of control over his body whenever Allura constantly teased and taunted him with hers. A wicked thought entered his mind. _Payback time!_ Allura needed to learn to control her urges as well, and the Holgerssons' anniversary present gave him the perfect opportunity for delicious revenge. However Keith had a feeling it would eventually backfire on him.

Allura was wearing a brand new white-and-pink corset. She sat at the edge of their bed, pointed her toe and slowly rolled a delicate white thigh-length stocking up her leg, silky and topped with lace. She then eased its partner up her other leg. Allura was acutely aware that Keith was watching her with a lustful gaze.

"Is His Majesty enjoying the show?" Allura asked, without looking in Keith's direction. She stood and slipped on a pair of cream-coloured high-heeled stilettos.

Keith sauntered towards his wife, his gaze dark as he grabbed her by the waist and slowly ran his hand over her bodice down to her thighs, feeling the lace on her silken skin. "These are new," he whispered approvingly. "I like it. _Very_ much."

Allura's cheeks flushed nine shades of red. Her breath caught in her throat as Keith ran his hands over her body. _Oh. My_.

He still had this remarkable effect on her, after all these years. His touch still made Allura feel all molten inside, even after bearing him a son and a daughter.

_Their son!_ Allura suddenly remembered why Keith had left their bedroom a few minutes ago. "Why did Nanny need help with Aki?"

"Our son refused to wear his formal suit," Keith grinned as he shook his head. _Like father like son. _ "He said the collar was too itchy. Luckily his cousins came along to see what the fuss was about. And Erik was just too eager to show off his formal Polluxian suit. Next thing you know our Akira finally decided he too wanted to wear _his _suit."

Allura smiled. She knew she had to distract Keith otherwise they would be late for the day's festivities, which were to begin in half an hour. She had yet to slip on her floor-length empire-cut silver gown. It was a light and flowing dress, a complete contrast with the heavy ceremonial robes they would wear over their formal garb.

"Happy anniversary, my darling wife. I have something for you that would go beautifully with your gown." Keith drew a small red box from his pocket and presented it to Allura. His wife's eyes shone like starlight. Allura adored each and every present Keith had given her over the years since they'd first met. She gently opened the box to reveal a set of gorgeous dark silver-coloured pearl earrings.

"Thank you Keith, they're beautiful!" Allura gushed, putting them on straightaway.

"I'm glad you love the pearls, but I have another anniversary present for you that you need to wear as well." He reached into his other pocket and showed her a pair of silvery spheres - two pearlescent balls much larger than the earrings, and strung together on a short length of satiny cord.

Allura stared blankly, not recognising them at first. Then suddenly it dawned on her, an expression of utter shock crossing her face. She went pale, then flushed a deep red from head to toe. _Oh no._..

"You want me to wear them now… while we sit on our thrones for the next hour?" She squirmed, however her bond buzzed with excitement, ready to accept the challenge.

"Yes." Keith said with an amused smile. His eyes danced with lustful anticipation, and his bond grinned and licked its chops.

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply and urgently.

_:: Bring it on, Mr. Kogane ::_ Allura loved a challenge.

_:: We aim to please, Mrs Kogane. It is OUR wedding anniversary after all ::_

_:: You do know this will backfire on you? ::_

_:: We'll see. At least the next hour won't be boring, eh? ::_

Allura could barely contain her excitement; her heart racing. She moaned as their tongues met. Her arms went around her husband's nape; her fingers running through his raven hair.

Keith's hand travelled down his wife's back, over her waist and down to her backside. His hand descended further to her lacy panties, and with deft fingers he gently moved it to one side as he thrust a finger inside her.

"Allura, you are so ready!" Keith said, in a deep throaty voice. Allura groaned in reply, then moaned with frustrated desire as Keith suddenly withdrew his finger. "Turn around, bend over and grab your ankles," he instructed, a lustful grin on his face.

"My King is sooo bossy." Allura rolled her eyes and did as she was told. She bent over with little effort. The years of physical training as Voltron pilot helped Allura maintain her athletic figure.

"Hush, my Queen," Keith replied as he reverently kissed her backside. He thrust two fingers inside her then gently massaged her clit. Allura mewled. Keith withdrew his fingers and gently inserted the silver balls one at a time, pushing them deep inside her. He then smoothed her lace panties back into place.

"You can stand up now. " Keith said in a husky voice, holding Allura's waist as she slowly straightened. He then suddenly pulled her bottom against him to let her feel how aroused he was.

Allura turned around to face Keith but she was lost for words.  
"My wife tastes so good..." Keith whispered as he licked his fingers in front of her.

Allura simply stared at him, completely dazed. _That was mind-blowing!_

vvvvVvvvVvvvv

11:00 A.M.

"We actually have forty-five minutes." Allura quietly said to Keith as they handed their ceremonial robes and crowns to their assistants. They were in a receiving room behind the throne room where the royal crowns and vestments were kept under lock and key.

Keith's aide-de-camp mentioned that Their Majesties would be the last to enter the banquet hall, when everyone else had been seated.

"Well, forty-five minutes it is then. Just send me a message via my Voltcom. Her Majesty and I need to discuss something in private," Keith instructed their entourage of assistants in his best authoritative voice. No one dared question the king when he used that tone.  
Keith took his wife's elbow and purposefully strode towards the door. They headed to a private elevator that led directly to the royal residential wing.

"Umm… Keith, I think you just scared half of the staff back there," Allura said breathlessly as she tried to keep up with Keith. His face was expressionless. They boarded the elevator, and Keith stood behind Allura as the doors slid shut. He gently nibbled her ear, whispered in a low and dark voice, "My wife has needs."

Allura breath suddenly hitched when Keith pressed himself against her. "Looks like my husband does, too." her voice quavered with excitement.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

12:45 pm

The luncheon banquet was well under way. It was a light-hearted affair. Their Majesties had informed the organising team that they would break protocol during lunch, as they were keen to mingle with their guests, a thousand of whom were present today. Keith and Allura insisted that the setup would not be as stuffy as the ceremony. They sat amongst family and friends at a round table that seated ten people. Instead of royalty on display on the stage, they insisted on a musical set up: a string ensemble and jazz band in front of a small dance area.

Keith beamed at his wife. She was radiant and smiling as she walked around and warmly greeted their guests. She was in her element. Keith grinned in self-satisfaction, knowing he was the reason for her glow. Her aura was blazing silver flames, stretching out several feet in all directions.

_Replete and sated. _

Allura's eyes flicked toward her husband. She was acutely aware he continued to gaze at her with that self-satisfied smile on his face. She unabashedly batted her eyelashes, blew him a kiss, and giggled.

Keith suddenly felt warm and fuzzy inside as Allura's bond caressed his. Allura had their daughter on her hip as she continued to greet the ladies at the next table. She whispered something to Ari, and the next thing Keith knew his toddler was waving at him, then gingerly left her mother's arms and made her way to her 'Dada'.

Keith knelt and opened his arms as his little daughter darted towards him with a contagious laugh. As little Ari reached him, Keith lifted her up and blew loud raspberries on her tummy. She had the same tickle spots as her mother. The little princess squealed louder as she flailed and squirmed in delight.

Everyone in the ballroom beamed with happiness to see how affectionate their king was towards his wife and children. Keith and Allura returned to their seats and continued their lunch. Ari remained in her Dada's lap.

"You okay?" Keith quietly asked Allura as their little daughter tried to grab the silver condiment shakers.

"Yes, of course," Allura smiled warmly as she adoringly touched Keith's cheek. "I love you Keith."

"I love you Allura," Keith replied as he mirrored her action, and touched his forehead to hers.

"Get a room, you two!" hollered Lance, walking up behind them.

"You're late, General," Keith smirked at the former Red Lion pilot.

"My apologies, Your Majesties." He made an elaborate bow. "I was dutifully handing out latrine duties to the first-year cadets," he said with an exaggerated wink.

"Lance... that was just... appetising," groaned Sven who was seated at Keith's left.

"Squeamish, aren't we? You're getting old, Viking!" retorted Lance, who was now the head of the Galaxy Alliance Flight Academy. He settled down to join them for lunch. General McClaine was just about to lift a champagne flute when the sparkly liquid suddenly turned to ice.

"Oh, bring it on!" Lance quipped.

Sven smirked as he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips, unaware it was now boiling, then sprayed the obnoxiously hot liquid all over his plate.

Romelle, seated at Allura's right, simply shook her head. She placed her hand on Allura's. "Those three never grew up, did they, cousin?"

Allura nodded. She glanced at the other table where the next generation of cousins sat all together and made their own set of mischief. The Holgerssons' pre-teeners Erik and Mira tried to impress their younger cousin Akira with their own antics. Akira was howling with laughter.

"Some things never change," Allura laughed. She then whispered to Romelle, eyes twinkling, "Thank you for the lovely anniversary present."

Romelle gave a mischievous grin. "So, how did you go?"

Allura simply gave a knowing smile as her eyes darted down her low neckline and then wandered over to Keith's collar.

_Angry red love bites..._ she chuckled to herself.

Her gaze returned to her cousin. "Everything went beautifully."

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

11:05 A.M.

Who would've thought that a pair of gleaming silver balls would kick things up a notch?

(TO BE CONTINUED..)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

His turquoise-blue eyes were dark with desire, his body electrified and high on adrenaline, and every fibre of his being was fully aroused. It was almost the middle of the day, a very important day in the Arusian calendar, celebrating his eighth year of marriage to Allura.

Eight amazing years married to the woman of his dreams, the only woman he'd ever loved, the one he'd sworn to protect with his life: Allura Raimon, former Blue Lion pilot and reigning Queen of Arus.

After all the challenges, the crazy battles, the brushes with death he'd faced in the past, Keith Kogane felt immensely lucky and blessed by Fate. To have survived and lived this long to discover that he was not just Arusian, but that the blood of Knight Protector and Black Lion pilot ran through his veins. To have married a most beautiful, intelligent and empathic princess, and to be one of the most highly respected planetary monarchs this side of the galaxy.

Despite all his heroic accomplishments, despite the accolades and formal titles he had received since he met the highly-admired Princess of Arus over a decade ago, the ever-humble Keith Kogane was merely a man - one madly in love with his wife. After eight years of marriage Keith still lusted over her, and at this very moment couldn't wait to show her just how much he desired her. Who could have guessed that the mischievous wedding anniversary gift from Sven and Romelle would have such a mind-blowing effect on him? His marital relationship with Allura was about to kick up a notch.

_:: What have you done to me 'Lura? ::_ groaned Keith through their telepathic bond. The formal ceremony had concluded and they were in a receiving room behind the throne room.

_:: You are an evil, evil woman :: _Keith panted as he tried to restrain his lascivious thoughts a bit longer, as he left instructions to his aide-de-camp and handed their ceremonial robes and crowns to their assistants.

_:: I am YOUR evil woman, Keith :: _breathed Allura, also trying her damnedest to contain her molten desires, as Keith gripped her elbow and led her towards the private elevator that headed directly to the Castle's royal residential wing.

They boarded the elevator, and Keith stood behind Allura as the doors slid shut. He gently nibbled her earlobe and whispered, "My wife has needs." Allura gasped as he pressed himself against her bottom. "Looks like my husband does too," she quavered when she felt her besotted Keith's burgeoning arousal.

_Thank goodness for lightning-fast elevators,_ Allura thought. The clock was ticking. It was already 11:05 A.M.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

As the elevator doors parted, Keith gripped Allura's wrist and determinedly strode towards their room.

"Keith, slow down!" panted Allura as she tried to keep up with her husband's urgent pace. The pearlescent balls moved inside her mercilessly.

With a wordless grunt, Keith unceremoniously scooped his Queen over his shoulder. His bond was beating its mighty chest like a triumphant caveman after a kill. Allura gasped in surprise. "Keith!" she squeaked.

They finally reached the privacy of their bedroom, and when he was sure the door was securely locked, he placed his wife down in front of him. His nostrils flared, and with a gruff and dangerous voice, Keith said "Clothes. Off. Now. "

"Breathe, darling… breathe…" coaxed Allura as she tried to calm her caveman-king-husband. She placed her hand on his heaving chest.

Keith remembered himself, and took a couple of yogic breaths as he tried to gather his wits. With a mischievous lopsided grin he finally spoke, "Remind me to thank Sven and Romelle for their naughty anniversary present. I never imagined that you would like those…" he gestured towards the large rectangular box on top of the ottoman at the foot of their massive king-sized bed.

"…_toys_." Allura sweetly smiled as she finished Keith's sentence. "Well, dear husband of mine, you never asked me. " She circled her arms around his neck, tiptoed and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Well, I'm glad… actually beyond glad…" Keith returned her kiss then turned her around. He absent-mindedly began unzipping her silver empire-cut gown. "I am ecstatic that you like the idea of using these _toys,_" he continued as he helped his wife step out of her gown and carefully placed the dress on a nearby chair. Allura, now in her lacy undergarments, began to unbutton Keith's highly decorated jacket. Her eyes spoke volumes as she peered through her lashes at her husband.

"You look amazingly stunning, my Queen…" admired Keith as Allura undressed him. He _really_ loved seeing her in that pink and white corset with its strapped lacy-topped stockings. "…You are as beautiful as you were on the day we met… as radiant as on the day we married." He reverently kissed her forehead. _How could I be this lucky?_

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Allura said out loud as she placed his jacket on top of her gown that hung over the chair. "You are my preordained protector and champion…" she continued, as she steadfastly unbuckled his belt, "… and the bravest and most gorgeous man I have ever met." She gently ran her free hand down his chest to caress his rock-hard abdominals, then she unzipped Keith's pants and her graceful fingers moved lower to stroke his equally rock-solid need at the front of his boxers.

Keith closed his eyes as he felt the torture in his wife's touch. He breathed deeply and with a throaty voice asked "Do you trust me, 'Lura?"

"With all my heart, Keith," Allura whispered. "You know I do. But why do you ask now?"

"Those… _toys_, I mean. Will you trust me with those? I would like to try them now with you. But only if you say yes," replied Keith as he cupped her face in his hands. His eyes endearingly sought her approval.

Allura batted her eyelashes, and the corners of her mouth curled upward mischievously. Her bond twirled an exuberant arabesque. _We've always had 'vanilla' sex, _she thought. "So… playtime, then, with our anniversary present?"

"Yes," replied Keith as his eyes burned with intense desire.

_:: Oh my love, yes… oh yes, my King! ::_ Allura spoke through her bond with sheer delight. Keith's bond roared like a hungry lion, ready to devour its prey.

"Leave these exquisite underthings on. You look ravishing in them," Keith whispered huskily as he led her to their bed. They had never been this "adventurous" before. It had only ever happened in his most wicked dreams.

Allura simply nodded, too excited to speak. Keith purposefully grabbed a few items from the gift box. He exactly knew what he wanted to try first with her.

"We'll start with something simple for now," he began. His tone was filled with delicious sensual threat. Allura's mouth went dry and she could barely breathe. She felt a twinge of anticipation as Keith produced an eye mask made of black velvet and lace.

"Lie down," Keith whispered darkly as he slowly slid the mask over her eyes.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Allura's heart was a kodo drum, beating furiously as she felt Keith's hands gently lowering her onto the bed. Her breath quickened as his fingers seductively ran across her bare skin: along her shoulders to her neck, tracing her collarbone and the upper curve of her breasts. Keith's touch was electric, his fingers whisper-light. Allura felt herself tensing and relaxing at intervals as he slowly caressed every inch of her exposed flesh.

With the mask covering her eyes, Allura was all heightened sensation. She heard things more keenly, smelt things more deeply, felt things more intensely. Her breathing spiked as she realised that being unable to see what Keith was doing made the experience even more… erotic. She could hear Keith's breathing grow heavier and more intense. She inhaled her husband's delicious musky scent, the glorious scent of Keith.

"Ohhh… Keith…such torture…" she whimpered tremulously.

No reply came, but he silently took her hands in his. She felt his tongue tickle her palms and her inner wrists, and she suppressed a giggle. Then she heard a metallic clink and felt her wrists bound together. Allura gasped as she realised what the second "toy" was that Keith had chosen – a set of velvet-covered handcuffs.

She chewed her lower lip, trying to restrain the wicked grin that had begun to cross her face. "Oh _no_…" she said playfully, "What does my husband have planned?" Allura heard a throaty chuckle as Keith slowly and reverently sucked her fingertips. Her insides clenched at the thrilling unexpected touch of his lips. Then suddenly Allura's heart jumped as she felt something rigid and hot between her cuffed hands. "Oh goddess…" she panted loudly as her fingers encircled his throbbing manhood. Eagerly she tried to squeeze it, but it was quickly withdrawn. Allura moaned in frustration.

"Ah-ah-ah," Keith admonished with a lustful chuckle. He moved her bound arms above her head and whispered in a low deep voice, "Don't move."

_:: Goddess… this is incredible… ::_ she said through their bond. _:: I love you, you wicked man… :: _She knew that Keith was enjoying this immensely as his bond enveloped hers with sensual warmth.

Allura could barely contain herself. She felt Keith's strong hands move her legs apart and his hot tongue slowly glide up her inner thighs, just above the delicate white lacy stocking. She tensed in anticipation, but he stopped short. It was agonising, yet exquisite. She forced herself not to squirm as Keith continued to deliciously torment her. Allura then felt his fingers move her lacy panties aside and gently stroke around her outer lips. Her head arched back and she drew a loud breath, mouth agape as waves of pleasure shot through her body.

"My wife…" Keith said in a throaty voice, "…you are so very ready…" Keith swirled his tongue, tasting Allura's tangy sweetness as he searched for the silken string attached to the pearlescent balls within her wet pink folds. Upon finding the silvery cord, he used his teeth to grab it and slowly, teasingly draw the balls out of her. Allura convulsed as he tugged, her senses in delectable chaos.

_:: Keith… oh, Keith… :: _she mewled breathlessly, her wrists straining against the velvet cuffs.

She could hear his ragged breathing as he pulled her panties off, then she felt his eager hands running up her stockinged legs and moving them apart once more. Allura trembled, and her fervent anticipation was rewarded as Keith's deft fingers again found her moist opening. With excruciating and deliberate slowness he explored her with his fingers and tongue.

_:: Keith… what are you doing to me? ::_ she said breathlessly through the bond, and sensed that Keith had another trick up his sleeve. Allura was proven correct a moment later as she felt something being gently rubbed between her moist folds.

He gently slipped a long, cool, smooth object inside her. Allura's heart lurched, thumping with dramatic uneven beats. Keith cupped his wife's face and kissed her deeply, his tongue in her mouth quieting her moans.

Allura heard a faint click, and instantly something inside started to vibrate _down there_, deep inside her. She gasped and her mind whirled like a tornado. The sensation was beyond anything she had felt before.

"Ahhhhh… Keith!" Allura gasped as the vibrating continued inside her.  
"Hush, my Queen…" Keith stifled her cries with his mouth.

_Holy seven hells! _Allura felt herself rising, her emotions swelling with the relentless pulsations. It felt different, full, forbidden, and so gloriously and utterly sensual.

Her back arched as she felt the buzzing rhythm increasing within her. She could feel the ecstasy building as Keith began to rub her sensitive pink button with his finger. "I love you, my Queen," he whispered in her ear, then ran his tongue down her neck. She breathed through clenched teeth as he returned to his spot between her legs and continued to work his magic.

With Keith's arsenal of tongue, fingers, and vibrator, Allura was fast approaching the point of no return. She could no longer think straight and gave herself over to the waves of pleasure washing over her.

_:: Keith, please… I want to see you… I want to look at you when I… ::_ she screamed silently through the bond, and simultaneously let out a cry of ecstasy as she squeezed Keith's head between her thighs.

"Easy, my dearest," Keith grinned as he freed himself from her grip and pulled her blindfold off. "I'm not done yet." His turquoise-blue eyes were full of dark desire.

"Oh, Keith," Allura panted, "Please fuck me now."

"As Her Majesty commands," Keith grinned, with hunger in his voice and lust in his eyes. He removed Allura's quick-release handcuffs, withdrew the vibrator, and knelt between her legs.

"_Now_, my husband," Allura pleaded. "I want you inside me." Her arms and hands eagerly grasped his well-defined pectorals, then swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck. "_Now_, Keith…"

Staring into his wife's ethereal green eyes, Keith knelt upright and ran his tumescent manhood around her opening and, holding her ankles up, he plunged inside. He moved in and out, backward and forward with sweet, slow luscious torment.

"Oh Keith… please… don't stop…" The intermittent feeling of fullness was overwhelming.

Keith placed Allura's ankles on his shoulders, then grabbed her waist and lifted her hips higher, pushing deeper and faster into her. Allura's thoughts were in riotous disarray as her body started to convulse. She cried out loud as her body shattered into a million pieces and her bond burst into a thousand brilliant lights.

The sight of Allura, with her eyes shut and lips apart in ecstasy, aroused him even further, and he knew he was close to the brink as well. Allura sensed it and pulled him down onto her. _:: Oh Keith…more… please… ::_ she breathlessly spoke through their bond, her arms tight around him. His breathing grew more ragged, his thrusts more insistent, and she felt his bond explode in fierce radiance.

_:: Allura… I… Gaaaahhhhh…"_

She felt him spasm inside her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His eyes flew open and he let out a loud groan as his body went rigid in glorious release.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

They lay entwined in each other's arms, with silly grins on their exhausted faces. Keith smiled at Allura through half-opened eyes and traced his finger along her cheek. "That… was… incredible…"

Allura blearily smiled. "_You_… were… incredible." She stretched out beside him, her body feeling like jelly.

"You are… the most amazing woman…" Keith propped himself up on an elbow and gazed at her glowing features. He reverently kissed her forehead, whispering, "Happy Anniversary, my gorgeous wife."

"Happy Anniversary, my darling husband," she replied as she rubbed her nose on his.

Their bonds swirled in perfect unison with complete and utter serenity.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

"Don't fall asleep now!" Allura laughed. "We're running late as it is! The banquet starts in less than ten minutes!"  
"Relax," Keith said, rolling over and stretching. "They won't care if we're a few minutes late, especially once the food is served."

"Well, _I'm_ going for a shower, my King." Allura got up and began to undo her corset.

Seeing her bare backside, Keith jumped up and helped her undress.

"Got your energy back, my dearest?" Allura teased.

Staring at his beloved Queen in all her naked glory, Keith winked. "A nice hot shower should help." He took her hand and led her to the en-suite bathroom.

Allura laughed again. "I know what you're thinking, Keith, and no, we don't have time for another. Not even a quick one. But, I _can_ give you a nice thorough wash instead," she concluded in a voice full of mischief.

"How thorough?" Keith pressed.

"Thorough."

"Deal," came his reply, and they shut the door behind them.

FIN / The End


End file.
